Windclan: Silver Fire
by Ellie Quinn
Summary: Silverpaw, son of Onestar, is misunderstood and thought to be the bringer of death from a prophecy. Will Silverpaw stay on the side of the Clans or will he take a trip to the Dark Forest?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Look, if I were Erin Hunter, you'd have to buy a humongous overpriced hardcover book just to read this!**

**A/N: Wazzup? I had this fic posted on my old penname and so I decided to move everything RIGHT HERE! Updates may be a little spaced out what with all the projects and crap this year, so be grateful!**

* * *

Prologue

Onestar called to Ashfoot, "Get Crowfeather to guard the camp tonight, I haven't gotten a full night's sleep in moons" And with that, he padded up to his den, yawning as he went.

At the top of the highslope (**Windclan's Meeting Place**), there was a dip in the ground with a cover of ferns over it.

Onestar gladly streaked under the ferns and into his den as rain pounded the ground. A piece of fresh kill, a rabbit, was waiting for him near his nest, but he was too tired to eat. Settling down in the bracken he shut his eyes, thinking what he could dream about, when suddenly his eyes where forced wide open.

A bloody scene unfolded around the leader, making him want to yowl and shriek in terror, but he found himself unable to utter a sound. His clan was in a raging battle with a group of ... Rouges?

He was pondering the thought when he saw a silver tom with cold, blue eyes that roared like a raging fire. Guess what? They set their sights on him. He gave a silent squeak of fright and began to run away, but the tom was already flying through the air.

Onestar pulled himself to the ground and braced himself for the pain of thorn sharp claws raking across his back, but the pain never came. He opened his eyes and spun around to see the tom glowering over Ashfoot halfway across the camp, his eyes gleaming with triumph. Blood was welling out of his trusted deputy's throat and he yowled, " Great Starclan, NO!"

Running forward, he stumbled over body after body. Crowfeather, Nightcloud, himself.

He had almost reached Ashfoot's writhing body, thinking that with every step he took, every time she took a rattling breath, she was a step closer to death. No one could ever have a greater deputy than her. The world went black as he reached down to press his nose into her mottled fur. A voice rang out and said gravely, "Silver Fire Will kill them All."

* * *

As the message was sinking into his memory, Onestar heard a yowl coming from the camp below. Next thing he knew, Ashfoot was in his den and shaking rainwater off her pelt. "Snowfur. Nursery." she gasped. " Your kits, they're coming."

Onestar blinked and looked at her, disbelieving.

"NOW!" she yowled. Leaving him to go and check the camp, leaving him in a state of shock. Then, realizing, he gave a yowl. Running towards the nursery, down the grassy slope, Ashfoot and her son Crowfeather beside him.

"Who's guarding the camp?" Onestar panted. "I need to know"

"I got Owlwhisker to do it," Crowfeather replied and with a look towards Onestar, he ran towards the camp entrance.

Inside the nursery, Snowfur was yowling and minutes later, two kits were born. Onestar named the she-cat Lakekit, and Snowfur named the tom Silverkit.

Because the kit's eyes weren't open yet, Onestar couldn't tell but his kit's pelt looked like the murderous cat's pelt in his dream.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun... Is Silverkit the murderous cat from his dream? Is Lakekit in danger? Click the little silver button and find out! Metaphorical Cookies and a chapter dedication to the first reviewer!**


	2. Ceremonies and Surprises

**Disclaimer: Ya know, if I were one of the people who made up the identity of Erin Hunter, I would have had this published already...**

**A/N: Lolz, misty clouds of mist... Sorry, sugar high :) Kay, so if you like Doctor who, I hope that you'll read my other fic... YAY! SHAMELESS ADVERTISING!! Now on with the show!**

* * *

Windclan Silver Fire

Chapter One

Onestar called, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high-slope for a clan meeting." Cats gathered around from all the dens, but two kits that were there were especially happy.

Two apprentices, though, were trying to contain their growing excitement as they padded up to the bottom of the high-slope.

" Heatherpaw and Breezepaw," called Onestar. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these two apprentices who have trained hard to learn and accept you ways. Heatherpaw, please step forward. Crowfeather," he said solemnly.

"Do you think that your apprentice has hunted and fought and learned the ways of the warrior code?"

"Yes," replied Crowfeather. " She is loyal and learned what she needed to learn.

"Than with that," Onestar proclaimed. " I shall say that Heatherpaw's warrior name shall be Heatherfire." The clan below yowled their approval as Onestar opened his mouth to speak again.

"Now Breezepaw," Onestar said, beckoning to him with his tail. Breezepaw ran eagerly up to Onestar, a look of pleasure in his eyes.

"Whitetail," he said. "Has Breezepaw hunted and fought and learned the ways of the warrior code?"

"Yes," replied Whitetail. "Breezepaw is the best apprentice I have ever mentored and he is one excellent hunter."

"Than with that," said Onestar. "I shall say that Breezepaw's warrior name shall be Breezeclaw." He turned towards the clan again. "I welcome both Heatherfire and Breezeclaw as full warriors of Windclan. As you all know, they must sit vigil silently while guarding the clan tonight."

"Heatherfire, Breezeclaw! Heatherfire, Breezeclaw!" yowled the clan, their heads thrown back. The two new warriors moved towards the watch place which was a large, flat rock overlooking the camp.

"Wait," Onestar called. "We have new apprentices to make."

Lakekit and Silverkit padded away from the nursery, pelts gleaming in the sunset.

"Silverkit, under the gaze of Starclan, I welcome you to Windclan as Silverpaw, a full apprentice. Your mentor shall be-Heatherfire." Onestar said, pausing at the mentor's name. He watched with eyes that were filled with the cold of leaf- bare as his only son padded up to touch noses with his new mentor.

"Now Lakekit, under the gaze of Starclan I shall give you the name Lakepaw. Your mentor shall be Breezeclaw."

Onestar had a different reaction to Lakepaw's ceremony. As his daughter padded over to touch noses with her new mentor, he purred with delight and had a look of pleasure in his eyes.

Silverpaw looked on with eyes filled with cold and darkness. He was so happy to be an apprentice and his father would not congratulate him at all. Snowfur, his mother walked up and brushed his shoulder with her tail, purring a congratulations into his ear.

He brightened up as the clan surrounded him and yowled his name and after eating a sparrow under the misty clouds of silver, he walked into the apprentices den and curled up next to his sister in a patch of cozy bracken and feathers.

* * *

Silverpaw later awoke to the scent of blood and a yowl of pain. His sister was crouching beside him and he shot up to see two Shadowclan warriors at the mouth of the den.

* * *

**OOHHH!! Will Silverpaw and Lakepaw live? Will someone come to save them? Click the little gray button and you may find out! Free metaphorical cookies and a chapter dedication go to the first reviewer :)**


	3. Starclan, Save Me

**Disclaimer: If I had any say in what goes on in the warriors world, I would have never published the stupid story with the bears...**

**A/N Yo, my Muffintastic (I luv that word) Reader/reviewers!! Wazzup this late hour? Readin random fanfics? ME 2! Great time 2 update in my opinion. **

**Has anyone else noticed that every good fanfic gets updated at night?? OMG, WE'RE ALL NOCTURNAL VAMPIRES!! **

**lol Twilight refrence**

**Sorry, sugar high!! XD**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

Windclan: Silver Fire

Chapter Two

"What's going on-" he started to say, but got a mouthful of his sisters' tail. The two warriors moved further into the den and one began to speak.

"Are you sure there's more apprentices, Russetfur?" asked the tom, peering into the shadows. "We already got the young one on the moonhigh patrol and the others are attacking the new warriors."

Silverpaw felt Lakepaw stiffen beside him and instantly knew that they were talking about her friend, Harepaw.

"I smell them, Oakfur, and I saw some movement when we were talking about their stupid dead friend." replied Russetfur, slinking towards them with a murderous glint in her eyes.

Silverpaw unsheathed his claws, let out a yowl, and flew forward into the dark ginger she-cat. He felt his claws sink into her shoulder and she growled in pain.

Lakepaw was on top of the small brown, hind claws in his flanks and front claws in his shoulders. Suddenly, though, Oakfur received the advantage and pinned her down by the throat. Russetfur saw her advantage as well and pinned Silverpaw down too.

As they both leaned in to kill the two apprentices, a snowy white blur shot through the den and bowled the two Shadowclan warriors over.

Silverpaw shot up and saw that the two Shadowclan warriors had advanced upon the two apprentices' savior and dealt the killing blow.

"Snowfur!" Lakepaw yowled, beginning to start another battle with the two warriors that had killed her mother.

Silverpaw's eyes turned black with rage and he sprung out and caught the smaller warrior's neck between his teeth. Russetfur hissed angrily from where Lakepaw held her to the ground and Oakfur whimpered.

"It was all Russetfur." he whispered, his eyes looking pleadingly up at him. "Please. I have a mate and kits."

Silverpaw looked down upon him coldly and reluctantly released the hold he had upon the warrior's neck. Lakepaw jumped off the Shadowclan deputy and the two warriors scurried out of the apprentices den.

"Mother!" cried Lakepaw, and Silverpaw shot across the den to his mother's side. "Are you alright?"

"My kits." Snowfur whimpered. "Oh how I wish I could see you become warriors."

Lakepaw let out a howl of pain and Silverpaw's eyes became, if possible, even darker.

"We'll avenge you, mother." he promised solemnly. "For what those Shadowclan warriors did to you."

"No." Snowfur said quickly, her body convulsing in pain. "Starclan will make them pay for what they have done."

"Then why didn't Starclan save _you_?" he spat, looking at her angrily. "Why couldn't they let you live?"

"I don't know all the wills and wants of Starclan." she replied, and then shuddered. Her eyes closed. "My time is coming to an end, my kits. Tell your father-"

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to utter her last few words. The last words that she would ever speak.

"Tell your father that the prophecy meant nothing. I love you all, my children." And with that, Snowfur took her last breath, shuddered, and became quite still.

"NO!" Lakepaw yowled, nosing her mother's head with her muzzle. "First Harepaw and now you! No!"

Silverpaw pressed his pelt against hers and sighed. Onestar bounded in and his eyes filled with an emotional mix of anger and sadness.

"SNOWFUR!" he yowled, bounding over to her side and hoping, no, praying that she wasn't dead. "No."

* * *

**Oh, really sad. I kno. I was feelin sad today so ya kno, it's reflectin my mood.**

**Will Snowfur help them from beyond? Will Onestar get even more pissed off at Silverpaw? Will Harepaw really- OOPS! DON'T WANNA GIVE AWAY THE PLOT!**

**lol cuddles!**

**Little Gray button. Press it. U kno u want 2! COME ON!! Chapter dedication and metaphorical cookies go 2 1st reviewer!**


	4. Ridicule and Slander

**Disclaimer: If you think I'm Erin Hunter, just leave. Right now. Go on. Get out.**

**A/N Wazzup my muffintastic superspecialawesome audience? Goooooood Mornin to ye all!**

**OMG LUCKY CHARMS REFRENCE!**

**lol Here's the story...**

* * *

Windclan: Silver Fire

Chapter 3

"Oh Snowbird." Onestar whispered, licking the top of her head and trying to take in the last of her sweet scent before the smell of death overcame it.

"Father," Lakepaw spoke out. He turned around to face her. "Before Mother died, she told us to tell you something."

"What?" he asked, leaning in curiously.

"She said that the prophecy meant nothing, whatever that means." she replied, and Onestar's face lookedfearful for a moment.

He nodded and ushered them out of the den, towards the center of the clearing. A group of cats sat in the middle, around a small brown tabby body. Lakepaw let out a wail and scrambled towards the limp form.

Silverpaw stood at the mouth of the den, awestruck. How could this group of somber, bedraggled cats be the strong clan that had sat before him a few hours earlier? He moved forward towards the group, stumbling over his tired paws when pain shot through his flank.

Kestrelpaw moved from out of the circle of cats towards him and looked at his wound.

"Just a scratch, nothing to be afraid of." he said soothingly and led him to the medicine den. Upon entering, Kestrelpaw grabbed a bundle of herbs with his teeth and added another few leaves to the mix.

"Crush these and spread it on the scratch," he muttered, and then put the other leaves next to Silverpaw. "And then eat these whole."

Silverpaw chewed on the leaves, lost in thought. He spat out the bitter clumps onto the scratch and sighed when the juice seeped into the open wound. Then he ate the other leaves and suddenly felt very sleepy, even though he knew that he would have to stay awake for the vigil anyway.

Kestrelpaw left the den and came back in with Lakepaw, who was sporting a large gash above her eye. For her, though, he chewed and applied the herbs and then gave her the leaves and a bit of honey to eat.

'It must be that prophecy,' Silverpaw thought angrily. 'That's why they hate me so much.'

He stood up and left the den, just as Kestrelpaw swiftly licked Lakepaw's shoulder and ushered her out as well.

* * *

Onestar had appeared at the top of the highslope and was about to give a speech to the clan when the two apprentices had reached the grassy clearing.

"I am so sorry for the events that took place tonight," he said, his eyes filled with pain. "And we have lost two cats to Shadowclan."

He ran swiftly down the highslope to the middle of the clearing and laid down next to his dead mate who had apparently been carried from the apprentices' den earlier that night.

"There will now be a vigil," he yowled. "For all the cats who can stay awake."

Lakepaw sat at her mother's other shoulder, and Silverpaw next to her flank. Cats began to lay beside them, and Silverpaw couldn't help but notice that Kestrelpaw had taken a seat next to his sister and rested his head against her shoulder.

Onestar, however, took no notice to the things occurring around him. He just sat there, glassy eyed, looking but not seeing. Trying to preserve the memories.

* * *

Light splattered his closed eyelids, making the red dance before his eyes. Silverpaw blinked and let out a yawn before stiffening. All the warriors, his sister, and Kestrelpaw were looking at him.

'I fell asleep?' he thought stupidly. 'How did I fall asleep?"

Lakepaw stared at him for a moment longer, stood up, and began to make her way through the sea of cats to the apprentices' den. Kestrelpaw followed her.

Silverpaw made to stand up and walk over, but he felt a tail on his shoulder. Ashfoot had stopped him from seeing why his sister and Kestrelpaw were-

"You don't need any sleep." she growled, her eyes turning black. "Go change the bedding in your den and the elders' den."

Silverpaw blinked stupidly, and Ashfoot nipped him sharply on the shoulder.

"NOW!"

A few cats laughed as he stumbled through the crowd. His shoulder hurt like a Shadowclan warrior had scratched it open, but he did not complain.

His mouth was full of bracken when he approached the mouth of the apprentices' den and he heard... nothing. The den was empty.

Silverpaw could see why, though. The floor where his mother had laid was covered in a pool of dried blood.

He cringed away, whining softly, and then began to clear the den out. Carefully, as to not get any blood in his mouth, he dragged the soiled bedding outside and began to carefully spread the new bedding out along the floor.

There weren't any feathers left that Silverpaw could scavenge, so he just decided to do without. A moment later, a drop of blood splattered on his paw and he looked down to see blood welling out of his shoulder.

'Oh fox-dung!' he thought angrily, trying to lick the blood off of his paw. 'Stupid Ashfoot and her stupid rules.'

He walked to the medicine den and waited impatiently at the mouth. Then after a few minutes, he walked inside to find Barkface asleep on the floor and Kestrelpaw and Lakepaw in the nest to the right.

Silverpaw gave Barkface a gentle nudge and he awoke, shaking his head furiously from side to side to wake himself up.

"Right, herbs." he said, turning around to enter the crevice where all the herbs were kept. "Wait, what's wrong with you?"

Silverpaw tilted his head towards his shoulder and Barkface nodded.

"Lets get you a little marigold to make that heal." he said quietly, and slunk off into the crevice.

Silverpaw took this time alone to swiftly glance over at his sister and the medicine cat apprentice. Kestrelpaw's head was resting on her shoulder, and she was curled up beside him.

Silverpaw unsheathed his claws angrily and began to tear at the muddy floor of the den. Barkface reappeared and applied the marigold to his shoulder.

"Looks like you're done." he murmured, and Silverpaw reluctantly left the den.

Heatherfire was waiting outside, and she looked terrible. Her eye was swollen and she had several gashes and missing clumps of fur along her flanks.

"Are you ready to train?" she asked, her throat raspy. Silverpaw looked at her, surprised, and then nodded. "Good, let's go."

**Will Lakepaw learn to feel again? Will Ashfoot and Onestar be even more pissed off at Silverpaw? Will Kestrelpaw- OOPS!! DON'T WANNA GIVE AWAY THE PLOT!**

**Press the gray button... pweeeeeez? Fiwst reviewer gets a chapter dedication and metaphorical cookies!**


	5. A Sudden Surprise

1**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHA!! ME? ERIN HUNTER? HAHAHA!! YOU BELONG IN THE LOONY BIN!**

**A/N: I have decided to update, being the awesomely awesome muffintastic person I am! I am the person who sacrifices their Sunday to update their story, so PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Somebody.**

Heatherfire lead Silverpaw out through the thorny camp entrance and through the moor. He had never left the camp before, so he craned his neck to look in all directions.

"Oh! I forgot! You don't know where anything is, do you?" Heatherfire said, stopping abruptly and turning around to face him.

"N-no." Silverpaw stammered. "I haven't been out of the camp yet."

"But you fought well."Heatherfire said. "In the battle yesterday."

"Really?" Silverpaw brightened considerably.

"Yeah."

She led him towards a border that stank of cats that he didn't know. He crinkled his nose and Heatherfire let out a raspy laugh.

"That's the Thunderclan border." she said, and then they saw a flash of brown fur from within the trees. Heatherfire stiffened beside him and stepped forward.

A large brown tabby tom emerged from the undergrowth and Heatherfire froze. The tom stepped over the Windclan border and walked swiftly towards them.

"Lionpaw?" Heatherfire whispered, taking a step towards the tom.

"It's Lionclaw now!"he spat, unsheathing his claws and taking a step forward. They were about a foot apart. "Do you know what I have discovered, dear Heatherpaw?"

"Heatherfire, what's going on?" Silverpaw asked.

"Shut up, stupid apprentice." Lionclaw spat. "Do you know what I discovered?"

"No, Lionclaw." She whispered, taking a step back to stand in front of Silverpaw.

"I discovered that I loved you!" he spat, and Heatherfire cringed. "And I can't be loyal to Thunderclan unless you're out of the way!"

"Don't do this!" Heatherfire yowled as Lionclaw took another step forward. "I love you!"

Lionclaw froze. His eyes looked at her questionably and he sheathed his claws.

"But I thought, Breezepaw?" he whispered.

"Breezeclaw was a piece of fox dung." she replied, ,moving closer to him.

"HEATHERFIRE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Silverpaw yowled, and Heatherfire and Lionclaw jumped. "HE'S A WARRIOR OF AN ENEMY CLAN!"

"Silverpaw, he's just a friend-" Heatherfire said quickly, but Silverpaw knew she was lying.

"Don't do anything you might regret." Lionclaw growled.

"I'm going for help!" Silverpaw yowled, and as if Starclan themselves had heard him, Onestar, Ashfoot, and Breezeclaw sprang from the undergrowth and surrounded them.

"Lionclaw, Heatherfire!" Onestar growled. "How are you?"

**Will Heatherfire and Lionclaw follow their feelings? Will they get in troooooouuuuubbbblllleee? Will Lakepaw OOPS! DON'T WANNA GIVE AWAY THE PLOT!**

**LOLZ, gray button! PRESS IT OR ELSE!!**


	6. The Right Descision?

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING so stop rubbing it in!!! ******

**A/N: Bonjour! I have decided to upppdate!!!!!! Ok, ummm… here it is!**

"What do we have here?" Ashfoot growled, her tail swishing back and forth along the short grass. "A traitor in our midst?"

"It's not like that-"Heatherfire started, but Breezeclaw cut her off.

"How could you do this to us?" he yowled. "Your birth clan? I thought we were friends! That you were loyal to the clan!"

"Breezeclaw," Heatherfire pleaded. Lionclaw bristled beside her and opened his mouth to speak.

"She is loyal, you piece of fox-dung!" he growled. Breezeclaw shrank back behind Onestar and unsheathed his claws. "You just haven't listened to her."

"Fine, Heatherfire, speak." Onestar commanded. "Tell us what you are doing here telling a Thunderclan warrior that you love him."

"I do love him." Heatherfire admitted sheepishly. Silverpaw moved to stand beside Ashfoot, apparently disgusted at his mentor's disloyalty. "But I thought that he would hate me, after that attack on their camp when we used the tunnels-"

"He knew about the tunnels?" Onestar asked curiously. "You told him?"

"No, we found them together." Heatherfire said. Lionclaw pressed his flank to hers and Onestar's whiskers twitched in an amused way.

"You look like you two care about each other." Onestar said. "So I will ask you a question that requires much thought. Lionclaw, do you want to join Windclan?"

Ashfoot looked appalled, Breezeclaw let out an angry hiss, and Silverpaw froze. Lionclaw looked back into the forest longingly, but when he turned back to Onestar, his eyes were full of love and determination.

"Yes." He murmured, entwining his tail with Heatherfire's.

"You're completely sure?" Onestar asked. "You can't turn back when you cross the border. You may even face your kin in battle."

"I'm completely sure." Lionclaw meowed impatiently. "There's nothing for me in Thunderclan, and I haven't been able to take my mind off Heatherfire for moons."

Onestar purred and motioned him forward, but Ashfoot planted herself firmly in front of her apparently mouse-brained leader.

"What is _wrong _with you?" she yowled. "You can't just take in Thunderclan warriors like this!"

Onestar pushed her aside with his tail and began to speak softly to her.

"Look, I know how it feels to lose someone you love." He said sadly, his eyes glazed over and apparently reminiscing. "And we need warriors. Harepaw and Snowfur were just-"he took a breath. "Just lost in this battle with Shadowclan."

"But will he really fight against his clanmates?"Ashfoot asked. "Will he attack them if it's for the good of Windclan?"

"I guess we'll have to trust him to make the right choice." Onestar said quietly, glancing over at Lionclaw and Heatherfire happily sharing tongues under an old beech tree. "But we should get out of Thunderclan territory. Now."

Onestar walked back over to Heatherfire, Lionclaw, Breezeclaw, and Silverpaw, who were waiting tentatively for his response.

"Come on," Onestar called quickly. "We don't want to be caught in Thunderclan territory!"

Lionclaw purred happily and scampered off with Heatherfire across the moor and toward the Windclan camp. Ashfoot, Breezeclaw, and Silverpaw reluctantly followed.

"I just hope that I made the right choice for the clan." Onestar breathed, and then bolted into the bushes after his clanmates.

**Well, I guess that filler wasn't too bad… Lionclaw, joining Windclan? I never thought that would happen! **

**Anyway… REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx ******


End file.
